It's Love ?
by HurtsMe
Summary: Mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih hanya karna sebuah permainan. Tidak ada kata Cinta di antara hubungan mereka. Tapi benarkah seperti itu? Bagaimana kalau permainan itu berakhir dan kata sakral itu muncul tiba-tiba di hati mereka? Apa mereka akan memilih untuk saling menyakiti atau saling jujur dengan perasaan masing-masing? THIS KAIHUN FICTION. plesee REVIEW... /bow


**Title : It's Love**

**Pairing : Kaihun (dulu)**

**Genre : Drama, School Life, Romance, and other**

**Lenght : Capter**

**Capter : 1/?**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : Banyak Typo, Tidak jelas cerintanya, sangat tidak enak di baca dan membosankan. Idenya juga pasaran.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"SEHUN.. SEHUN.. SEHUN.. YAAAAAK..."

BRUGHH..

"awwww, kau ini kenapa sih?" ringis seorang _namja milk skin_ yang di panggil Sehun itu.

"habisnya, kau itu tidur seperti orang mati. Memangnya kau begadang lagi semalam?" Sehun mendengus sebelum duduk kembali ke kursinya. Ia hendak melanjutkan kembali tidur nyenyaknya karna semalam ia memang begadang, tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak dan akhirnya ia habiskan dengan membaca komik sampai pagi. Tapi, lagi-lagi sahabat manis dan cerewetnya ini membuatnya tidak bisa tidur kembali.

BUGH.. BUGH..

"aiissshhh, Byun Baekhyun apa maumu?" desis Sehun penuh emosi merasa kalau ia sudah tidak mengantuk lagi.

"Kekasihmu sang Pangeran sekolah itu memunculkan skandal lagi..." ujar Baekhyun yang hanya di balas dengusan malas dari Sehun.

"Lalu?" tanyanya sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya,

"aku heran padamu, apa benar kau dan Kim Jongin adalah sepasang kekasih? Kenapa kau sama sekali tidak pernah cemburu padanya yang selalu berduaan dengan _yeoja _lain di sekolah.." kali ini Sehun memutar bola matanya malas. "meski seribu _yeoja _pun di dunia ini yang ia temani tidur atau kencan, aku yakin Kim Jongin hanya mencintaiku seorang..." siapa saja? Tolong cekik Sehun sekarang. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata sepuitis itu.

"_eoh_?" Baekhyun membeo

"kau yakin sekali dia tidak akan berpaling darimu Sehun. tapi tetap saja pasti rasanya menyakitkan melihat kekasih kita berkencan dengan _yeoja _lain?" _dia berpaling atau tidak pun itu bukan urusanku_.

Sehun menghela nafas lelah, "aku sama sekali tidak sakit hati pada si Kkamjong pesek itu..."

"hey.. hey.. hey.. siapa yang kau panggil Kkamjong pesek _eoh_?" Jongin baru saja masuk kedalam kelas Sehun menyahuti ucapan kekasihnya tentunya di ikuti dengan ribuan fans _yeoja_nya.

"memangnya siapa lagi?"

"aku ini tidak hitam hanya berkulit exotic, aku juga tidak pesek. Hanya sedikit kurang mancung..."Sehun memijit pelipisnya,

"yah... yah.. terserah kau saja..." ujar Sehun malas,

Baekhyun yang melihat interaksi sepasang kekasih itu hanya bisa memasang wajah bodohnya. "Kim Jongin-_ah_, bisa kau usir para fansmu...?" ujar Baekhyun,

"tentu saja..." tanpa banyak bertingkah, Jongin langsung mencondongkan wajahnya di depan wajah Sehun dan mencium bibirnya dengan begitu nafsu membuat semua fans Jongin hanya bisa menganga tidak terkecuali Baekhyun yang melihat secara dekat adegan ciuman itu.

Para fans Jongin yang merasa sangat kecewa itu pun mulai membubarkan diri sambil mengumpat Sehun yang sudah hampir setahun ini menjadi kekasih dari pangeran sekolah itu. Lagian, siapa yang tidak akan terpesona dengan Kim Jongin. _Namja _tampan dan kaya raya yang hampir mendekati sempurna jika saja ia tidak memiliki kekasih yang bernama Oh Sehun itu.

Jongin melepaskan ciumannya merasa kalau para fansnya sudah membubarkan diri, ia menyeringai melihat bibir tipis Sehun yang sudah ia nodai lagi hari ini. "rasanya tetap manis sayang..." ujarnya sambil mengusap bibir Sehun yang sedikit membengkak,

Sehun menyingkirkan tangan Jongin dari bibirnya, "berhenti menciumku di depan para fansmu Brengsek..." umpat Sehun namun hanya di balas kedikan bahu dari Jongin, ia langsung mengambil tempat duduk di belakang Sehun dan membiarkan Baekhyun yang seperti menjadi penonton setia kembali duduk di sebelah Sehun.

Baekhyun memperhatikan wajah Sehun yang sama sekali tidak pernah memerah malu ataupun tidak pernah melompat kegirangan seperti para _yeoja _yang di lihatnya setelah mendapat ciuman dari pangeran sekolah itu.

"Sehun bagaimana rasanya di cium Jongin?" tanya Baekhyun sedikit berbisik,

Sehun mendelik kearah Baekhyun kemudian mendengus pelan, "kau mau mencobanya?" tanya Sehun balik,

Baekhyun terdiam kemudian melipat kedua bibirnya kedalam mulutnya, "_aniya_..." ujarnya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

* * *

**^^It's Love?^^**

* * *

"berhenti berkencan dengan _yeoja-yeoja _murahan itu Jongin..." ujar Sehun memecah keheningan di antara mereka saat Jongin mengantar Sehun pulang ke apartemennya.

Jongin tersenyum miring, _"waeyo_, cemburu hem?" godanya lagi-lagi membuat Sehun mendengus malas.

"kau tahu itu tidak akan pernah terjadi.." desis Sehun dingin

"hati-hati dengan ucapanmu sayang..." sindir Jongin hampir sama dengan nada dingin Sehun. Sehun mengela nafas, "diantara kita tidak ada kata cinta, hanya ada permainan konyolmu yang akan berakhir sebulan. Dan setelah itu, semuanya berakhir..."

"tidak masalah bagiku, toh setelah itu aku akan lebih bebas..." Sehun tersenyum sinis, "kalau kebebasan yang kau inginkan, kenapa tidak sekarang saja kita akhiri hubungan konyol ini...?" delik Sehun.

"karna aku suka permainan ini, walaupun sudah hampir berakhir. Aku akan menikmatinya..." jawab Jongin santai,

"sekarang keluar..." perintah Jongin datar dan dingin setelah menginjak rem karna mereka telah sampai di depan gedung apartemen Sehun. Jika Jongin seorang aktor, mungkin ia sudah menjadi The Best Actor dalam banyak ajang kontes penghargaan. Lihatlah, bagaimana ia bisa mengubah mimik wajahnya yang terlihat santai itu menjadi dingin dan datar hanya dalam sekejap.

"dengan senang hati..." balasnya tak kalah dingin dan datar kemudian membuka pintu mobil Jongin dan menutupnya dengan bantingan yang kasar. Jongin tersenyum sinis sebelum memakai kacamata hitamnya dan menancap gasnya meninggalkan area gedung apartemen Sehun.

Sehun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pusing. Bagaimana bisa ia dengan tololnya dulu menerima ajakan permainan Jongin dan berakhir dengan Jongin yang memintanya untuk menjadi kekasih pura-puranya selama setahun. Sebenarnya Sehun tahu kalau dirinya hanya di jadikan sebagai pelampiasan atas kekecewaan Jongin yang di tinggal kekasihnya pergi ke China. Tapi, tidak masalah baginya karna Jongin tidak pernah merugikan dirinya. Yah mungkin sedikit rugi karna Jonginlah yang merebut ciuman pertamanya. Mereka sudah saling mengenal sejak masuk Junior High School tapi tidak pernah bersahabat malah terkesan bermusuhan.

Sehun sudah sampai di apartemen mewahnya dan memasukkan passwordnya, sebenarnya apartemennya dulu tidak semewah ini. Tapi, Jongin yang memaksanya tinggal di sini. Sehun melirik kalender yang sudah ia beri tanda lingkar merah saat ia baru saja masuk ke dalam.

"sebulan lagi _eoh_?" gumamnya sebelum melongos masuk kedalam kamar dan mengganti bajunya. Terkadang ia tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa bertahan dengan Jongin yang selalu bersikap dingin padanya jika mereka hanya berdua seperti saat di mobil tadi. Belakangan ini ia mulai berfikir keras tentang perasaannya yang sebenarnya pada Jongin. Benarkah ia sama sekali tidak memiliki perasaan suka pada Jongin walau hanya sedikit? Mereka sudah menjalani hubungan konyol ini hampir setahun, dan tidak adakah rasa suka di hatinya walau hanya secuil. Kalaupun ada, Sehun harus menghilangkannya karna ia tidak mau merasakan yang namanya sakit hati seperti yang di alami Ibunya dan akhirnya, ibunya harus bunuh diri meninggalkannya sendiri hanya karna melihat ayahnya selingkuh. Soal ayahnya, jangan di tanya. Karna ia sama sekali tidak pernah mau perduli pada _namja _brengsek itu. Selama ini Sehun hidup dengan biayanya sendiri, ia bekerja di cafe dekat apartemennya untuk memenuhi kebutuhan materialnya sendiri.

Sehun menghela nafas melihat isi kulkasnya kosong, "sudahlah, aku akan makan nanti saja setelah selesai bekerja..." dan dengan perut kosong pun Sehun berjalan keluar meninggalkan apartemennya menuju tempat kerjanya.

* * *

**It's Love?**

* * *

Sementara di tempat lain, Jongin kini sudah menghabiskan empat gelas alkohol jenis ringan namun tetap belum mampu membuatnya mabuk. Seorang namja jakung yang duduk di sampingnya hanya bisa mendengus kesal melihat kelakuan sahabatnya.

"kau itu masih muda Jongin, jangan suka minum alkohol..." ujarnya,

Jongin tersenyum miring, "aku hanya menikmati masa mudaku itu saja..." jawabnya sebelum kembali meneguk gelas kelimanya.

"menikmati boleh saja, asal jangan kelewatan..."

"lagian sebentar lagi aku akan berpisah dengannya, dia sama sekali tidak bisa membuatku melupakan _namja _itu..." laki-laki yang duduk di samping Jongin hanya mendengus geli.

"kau yakin? Kau mau melepasnya Jongin? kau sudah bersamanya selama hampir setahun dan kau yakin sama sekali tidak punya perasaan dengannya?" tanyanya dengan nada mengejek,

"aku sangat yakin, dia sama sekali bukan tipeku. Dia _namja _yang sangat menyebalkan, kau tidak tahu saja..." balasnya sedikit ragu.

"baiklah, terserah padamu saja..."

"kalau aku berpisah dengannya, kau bisa bersamanya Chanyeol-_ah_.." ujar Jongin sambil melirik ke arah wanita-wanita nakal yang ada di dalam club itu.

"tidak terima kasih. Aku menyayangi Sehun seperti adikku..." jawab Chanyeol membuat Jongin mendengus malas.

"kalau begitu aku akan bersenang-senang dulu..." Jongin mulai mendekati para wanita-wanita nakal itu dan membawanya menuju kamar yang sudah di sediakan di dalam club mewah itu.

Chanyeol hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala, "kau akan menyesal Kim Jongin..."

* * *

_To be Countiuned_

* * *

Jujur saya nggak pede publish FF Gaje ini, tapi saya akan berterima kasih banyak kalau ada yang mau ngasih review dan kritik yang membangun. #bow


End file.
